Best Days of Your Life
by babylopez2008
Summary: Bella caught Edward cheating on her birthday. Months later after she moved one, Bella and her boyfriend meet Edward at a banquet. Has Edward learned from his cheating mistakes? Has he realized he missed the best days of his life? Rated M for language.


**A****/****N: ****Okay, ****this ****story ****idea ****just ****popped ****out ****when ****I ****was ****beta****'****ing ****a ****zombie ****chapter ****and ****was ****listening ****to ****my ****iTunes. ****A ****song ****came ****on ****and ****I ****immediately ****began ****imaging ****a ****story****. ****I ****quickly ****wrote ****out ****a ****few ****pages ****before ****I ****forgot ****it****. ****It****'****s ****not****E****/****B****, ****so ****I ****hope ****you ****give ****it ****a ****chance****.**

**(****Plus ****I ****saw ****the ****music ****video ****and ****added ****a ****couple ****things ****that ****I ****liked****. ****If ****you ****haven****'****t seen it yet, ****you ****should****. ****Real ****funny****.)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ain<em>_'__t __it __a __shame__?_

_A __shame __that __every __time __you __hear __my __name_

_Brought __up __in __casual __conversation_

_You __can__'__t __think __straight_

_And __ain__'__t __it __sad_

_You __can__'__t __forget __about __what __we __had_

_So __take __a __look __at __her __and __do __you __like __what __you __see_

_Or __do __you __wish __it __was __me__"_

_- __Kelly__Pickler__ '__Best__Days__of__Your__Life__'_

* * *

><p>"Babe, you ready to go?"<p>

Embry asked as he finished putting on his tie. He cleaned up well in a suit. His tall six foot five frame was dressed in a black suit that I had tailored to fit him perfectly. I had a feeling that I would be fighting women off all night. Ugh, that thought brought a sour taste to my mouth.

I tried to hide it from him, but found that I failed when he walked over and hugged me to him. I let a sigh out when he nuzzled my neck and started to rub my back.

"Are you okay? You know we don't have to go right?"

He had been trying to get me out of going to the banquet when we found out that my ex, _Edward_, will be attending tonight. Embry had hated Edward since I told him the story of the night I found out that my boyfriend of three years was cheating on me.

**Flashback**

_It had been three weeks since I caught the cheating bastard cheating on my birthday. _

_I had made my own birthday dinner and was waiting for him to home home. Thirty minutes after he was supposed to be here, he sent a text saying he had to work late and happy birthday. Jerk._

_Just as I finished cleaning up my birthday dinner, there was loud knocking on the door. I quickly dried my hands and made my way to the door. Nothing could have prepared me for what was waiting for me on the other side. As I opened the door, loud shouts of 'happy birthday' and sound of noise makers escaped from my best friends: Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and Jessica._

_A birthday I thought that turned into a birthday I wished to forget turned into a happy one. The girls had a feeling something was wrong and came to the rescue. I hugged them all and told them what happened. They rightfully dissed him and decided to take me out to the movies to see the newest romantic comedy._

_We made it to the theater ten minutes later, just in time to buy refreshments and find our seats. Just as we bought our tickets and turned to go inside, we noticed something. There was Edward making out with a girl right in front of the entrance. So this is what kept him from my birthday dinner?_

_The girls started to glare at him as they tried to usher me out. He must've felt their staring when he suddenly looked up. I shook my head at him as he panicked and tried to come to me. Rose and Alice stopped him from coming as Angela and Jessica ushered me to the car._

_Some birthday that turned out to be..._

_Since then, Rosalie and Alice had tried to get me out of the guest room at Rose's mansion, but it was a lost cause._

_It seems like all I did lately was cry, eat, rush to the bathroom to throw up the food I tried to eat, sleep, and then start the cycle all over again. They weren't the only ones that were fed up with the way I was acting. I wanted to move on, but what would I be moving on towards? I gave _everything _to Edward and he betrayed me. Why should I put myself out there if that is going to happen?_

_I made sure he had dinner on the table when he got home. I kept the apartment we shared clean no matter how much he dirtied it up. I supported him when no one else did. I-_

_At this thought, I realized that all I did was give, give, and give. Edward never gave me anything. All he did was take and break my heart. I wasn't hurt anymore. I was fucking pissed off._

_How _dare_ he!_

_I no longer felt like crying my eyes out. I wanted to hit something. I wanted to hit something _hard_._

_While Rose was out __with her husband Emmett, one of Edward's brothers, I finally took a shower. Yeah, not showering for a few days... okay a couple weeks was soo not a good idea. I scrubbed my body with the fluffy sponge poof, well whatever you call it, and did three cycles all over._

_After I finished the shower, I felt refreshed and ready to start my life over. I will _not _let that cheating bastard win. _

_An hour later, I found myself signed up with the gym and ready work out my frustration and aggression. Looking all over the huge gym, I found myself lost in the sea of machines and work out equipment. Where to start?_

_I looked at the treadmills and immediately shook my head. I wasn't taking my chance at falling down and skinning myself like those poor people in those YouTube videos, no thanks._

_Next, I looked at the bench press. I didn't look, I fucking gaped. There was a hot, bulging muscles, tan, tall man laying on the bench and lifting what seemed to be maybe over three-hundred pounds._

_Holy shit! _Honey, you can lift me all you want, _I thought. I blushed at my thoughts and shook my head to rid them. It was way too soon to find a guy._

_That was fucking hot and there is no way I can do that. I'd be lucky if I can lift thirty pounds on there. I quickly checked for drool and turned around when I heard grunting behind me. _

_What I saw made my eyes light up._

_It was as if there were angels flying around and trumpets playing while I made my way to the mats that surrounded the area around the punching bags. I put the ear buds from my iPod in my ears before clicking the play-list of angry rock music to full blast and then putting on the boxing gloves as I stood in front of the bag._

_I closed my eyes and rehashed everything I felt in the last three weeks. Hurt, anger, resentment, embarrassment, betrayal, extreme anger, failure. With the last one, I was punching the bag with all I had._

_I imagined that it was Edward and I kicked the area he thought most with, his dick, multiple times. If I wouldn't get arrested for it, I would go find him and really do it. But I don't look good in orange, so this will work for now._

_I was still mentally cussing and kissing the ass out of Edward when someone grabbed me by my shoulders. That's when the person fucked up. I was at the point where I caught them together and that really pissed me off. I quickly turned around, removing his arm off my shoulder and twisting it behind his back, making him kneel on the floor._

"_That's what you get for fucking betraying me, Edward," I rushed out, feeling myself running out of adrenaline. _

"_Edward? Who the heck is Edward?"a man gasped out. My eyes shot open and looked down at the man I was holding. The man who was _not _Edward._

"_Oh my gosh! I am so so sorry! I just- I," I babbled incoherently. I was embarrassed. The guy I took down in my mental rage was the hot guy at the bench press. I am a fucking idiot._

_He chuckled before gasping. "Uh, do you mind letting go? It's kind of hard to breathe in this position." I retracted my arms as if my fingers were being burned. _

_He stretched before turning around to face me, a smirk on his face. "Not that I don't like being held down," he wiggled his brows, making me blush, "but what did I earn to get that treatment?"_

**End ****of ****flashback**

That day I met Embry, was the day I finally started to live my life. He treated me like I was a princess and I treated him like a prince. I was finally being treated the way I should've been treated in the first place. When I gazed into his deep, brown eyes, I was lost.

On our first date whenever he did something gentlemanly, I would tear up. Edward never treated me like this. When people were around, he'd occasionally open a door for me, but that was rare. He never pulled out my chair, made sure I had everything I needed, or even bring me flowers. Now that I think back, he never gave me anything. Well, besides a gift card to La Perla. Perv.

Embry of course noticed my reactions and asked me about it. I told him how I was not used to this kind of stuff and I could tell that he wanted to find Edward and beat him up. I'll always remember what he did to make me believe that not every man was like Edward.

"_Bella, I know that you don't have a lot of trust in men, but you _can _trust me. I promise to treat you with respect and care for you with all I have. I have no idea why he didn't treat you the way you should've been treated. His loss in my lovely gain." I blushed at the complement._

_He lightly touched my cheek with his hand, my head leaning towards it._

"_I promise not to give you any reason not to trust me. I want you and _only _you." _

_Once he said that, I couldn't help myself. I launched myself at him, pulling his head closer to mine, teeth knocking together as our lips fused together._

That was the beginning of our relationship and I was finally happy. I hadn't realized till now what true happiness felt like. I was roused from my musings by Embry trailing kisses from my jaw down to my neck where I'm extremely ticklish.

"What?" I giggled trying to move away. He growled and held me tighter and started using his teeth and tongue. "Ah! Okay, okay, I'm fine just stop tickling!" I shrieked while laughing, tears falling out of my eyes.

When I finally escaped, I quickly turned around and sent him a mock glare but it quickly fell away when I saw how concerned he looked.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I haven't did anything, have I?

"Oh no, you don't. Don't start thinking that you did something when you didn't. It's not like that. I've been calling your name fore the last five minutes. Where did you go?" he asked pulling me back to him, wrapping his warm arms around me.

I sighed. Oh that. I titled my head up and smiled.

"I was thinking back to the first night we met and how happy you've made me since then. I never knew what I was missing out on all this time."

His eyes burned with a fiery passion before kissing me so passionately, I was left breathless. Damn, I loved these kisses. Once I was stable enough to stand on my own two legs, I fixed my black knee length skirt and made sure that the buttons of my white blouse wasn't unbuttoned before looking up.

I should've known that he would be smirking from a reaction like this.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know what your kisses do to me. Can we leave now?" I grumbled, putting on my jacket and grabbing my purse.

He laughed before grabbing his suit jacket and locking the door behind us.

*~*~*~BDoYL~*~*~*

We arrived at the downtown Hilton hotel ten minutes later. I thanked the stars that our hotel was not far from the airport or the Hilton. Austin traffic could be as bad Seattle traffic. When Esme first invited us, I was unsure to come all the way to Austin, TX for one night. But Esme had me sold at sight seeing and talk of her taking me down to San Antonio to see the River Walk and the Alamo. Like I'd turn that offer down.

As soon as Embry parked the rental car in the half circle car pool, a bell hop came and opened my door and offered me a hand to get out. While I waited for Embry to deal with the valet, I looked around at the hotel. The base of the hotel was shaped like a cube with the guest and ball rooms were stationed in the backward seven shaped building right on top. I think it had to be at least thirty stories high!

I'm grateful that the banquet is being held in one of the lower ballrooms.

"Ready, babe?" Embry asked as he tucked my hand in his arm. I smiled at him and nodded. I couldn't contain my gasp when I saw the lobby.

There was a rich tone of gold all around, square brick columns placed all over, and of course the star of Texas right in the center. At every column was a potted plant or large tree that was beautiful. There were many places to get either in a group or at a table for two.

Even the front desk was elegant and completely organized. I loved the frame artwork that was hanging behind the desk. They were scenic photographs of downtown 6th street. I couldn't wait till after the banquet for the girls and I to walk down and find a bar. We heard that there was a bar called '_Coyote__Ugly_' like in the movie and wanted to see if it lived up to it's name.

I sighed in content when I saw the elevator. I rather take the elevator than the escalator. I was traumatized when I was a little girl. My mom had taken me to the mall in Seattle. Renee was a bit flighty when she was excited and didn't notice when I didn't get off of the escalator. My shoelaces had come untied just when I tried to step off.

I fell face down and tried to pull myself away, but damn that machine wanted my shoes! I started to scream when nothing I did helped. Finally a man that was on behind me pushed the emergency stop button and pulled my strings out. I immediately ran to him and gave him a big hug.

I guess he wasn't expecting that when he patted me on the head like a dog. He took me to a get an ice cream for being so brave and helped me find my mom. We found her at JC Penny, arguing with a sales associate. Nice to know I was missed. I huffed and crossed my arms.

Nice man told me to keep it a secret so I wouldn't get in trouble. He gently pushed me towards my mom, and started walking away. Before he made it out of my eye sight, he looked over his shoulder and sent me a smile.

I never knew his name till I met him again eighteen years later when his son, Edward, brought me home to meet him. He immediately recognized me, as I did him and we rushed to hug. Everyone laughed at the story and were in awe how truly small the world was.

I excitedly pressed the button for the floor making Embry chuckle.

"Hey, leave me alone. I'm just excited. I haven't seen Esme and Carlisle since the break up. I miss them," I sighed. Since Edward now lived back at home, I couldn't stop by like I usually did when I wanted to talk to Esme, plus it was kind of awkward trying to talk to Esme about her bastard of a son.

But she sure did clear out that dilemma.

_I had just stepped out of the shower when the phone rang. I prayed that it wasn't Edward calling again. He couldn't understand that I can't be with him anymore now that he cheated. I've seen the texts and calls when I returned the left cell phone he 'magically' forgot at our, I mean _my_ apartment. __Dumb-ass should've deleted the things before leaving it here and making me return it. Idiot._

_My brow furrowed when I saw that it was Esme. I haven't talked to her since the dinner a few days before the break up. I wonder what she wants._

_I warily answer. "Hello?"_

"_Ah! You _are _alive! Mind explaining to me why you have not called or came down to see me?" she demanded._

"_I.. um, I thought that it would be awkward and-"_

"_Nonsense! I don't give a fuck about my son right now. He made me lose the daughter I never had, he's not pushing you away from at least being my friend," she growled out. I gasped and then laughed at her crass language. That's Esme for you._

"I know, honey, I do. They've been really great to us and I admit I want to see them too."

I smiled smugly at his confession. After that call, we had weekly dinners just the four of us at my house. Sometimes Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper would attend, but they were mostly busy or went to check up on Edward since he's been incredibly moody and being more of a workaholic.

I don't understand him. He got what he wanted. Apparently, I didn't have what he wanted otherwise we wouldn't have been in this situation. Why can't he let me go?

I shook off the morose feeling and took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. We were immediately accosted by the sounds of the Violinist's and Cello's playing in harmony. There was two of each and as we got closer, the music sounded more soothing and relaxing. I'll need it if Edward came tonight.

We finally found the Governors Ballroom around the corner and I immediately started looking for anyone that we knew. It was unnecessary as Esme noticed us right away.

"Bella! Embry!" she yelled out, quickly making her way towards us. We met her half way and she greedily grabbed me in a tight hug. Oh how I've missed her hugs. Renee wasn't really the hugging type, so I got spoiled hanging around Esme.

As I start to move away from Esme, a movement behind her caught my attention. I glanced up and saw Edward, staring right at us. Well, at me longingly, with his Adam's apple bopping up and down nervously. I rolled my eyes at that. I just wish he would get it through his thick head that I do not want to be with a cheater. I deserve respect and to be treated right. Not his half-ass attention.

I rolled my shoulders to release my anger. Tonight, I'm supposed to be calm and not think about _he__-__who__-__should__-__not__-__be__-__named_ and relax with my family. But what I see next destroys that plan. Right next to Edward is the cheating skank, _Lauren_, popping her gum and filing her nails. I can't believe he had to fucking balls to being her here.

I immediately begin to scowl at her and turn to look at Edward, who is now panicking. He better be. Before the incident with his phone, he had said that it was a one-time thing and that he hadn't seen her since the night I caught them together. Seems like asshole was once again lying through his teeth.

I huff and started to do my breathing techniques. Embry had the idea that we should take Yoga and Mediation classes to help me learn ways to calm down and help me live better. At first, I thought it was a bunch or horse shit, but this stuff actually works. Now he knows whenever I do this, I'm starting to get pissed off.

"Babe? What's wrong? Why-" Embry stopped talking when he sees what I'm glaring at. He lets out a low growl and moves to block Edward from my vision. "Okay, inhale in one, two, three. Exhale one, two, three. You're doing good, babe." I weakly smiled at him and continue another round.

"Ugh, that son of mine," Esme sighed exasperated. "I told him not to bring that vile girl. I'm sorry, hon. I have no idea what he saw in her." I snickered at that comment. It's about what you don't see with a girl like that.

Esme laughed at that. "Yes, I guess we do know what he saw. I tried to convince him not to come, but you _know_how he is. I told him if he did come, he better not bring the tramp along. Does he listen? No!"

I laughed. "Okay, Esme. Start to relax a bit. I guess it would be proper of us to say hi, right?" I didn't want to, but I want to prove that I moved on and that he didn't win.

"You sure?" Embry asked, looking into my eyes for something.

"Nope, but it has to happen sooner or later." He reluctantly agreed and grabbed my hand as Esme leads the way over. I love that Embry wants to protect me. It's one of the things that first drew me to him. Besides me bringing him to his knees.

As we get closer to them, Edward snapped out of his trance and noticed that we're coming to him. He says something to Lauren and she gives him a sarcastic smile, rolling her eyes. I wonder what that's all about.

"Edward darling, look who I found," Esme gestured to us.

"Hello, Edward. Lauren," I said. That's as I nice I'll be to a home-wrecker. She doesn't even acknowledge me, but she sure does notice Embry. I scoffed.

"Bella," Edward said softly, reaching out to touch my hand. I yanked my hands away and moved closer to Embry. Edward cleared his throat at this. "It's nice to see you again. What has it been? A couple months since I last saw you?"

I gave him a tight lipped smile. "Yes, just about."

"How have you been?" Does he not see Embry here?

"I've been good. Oh, where are my manners? Edward, this is my sweet, adoring, _protective_, boyfriend, Embry. Embry this is Edward and his skank." Oops, did I say that out loud? Apparently I did when Esme snorted and said skank gasped.

I could feel Embry holding in his laughter as his chest vibrated against me. "Umm.. hi," was all he could manage to say.

Lauren looked like she was about to pop a vessel and Edward looked shocked at my response. I have no idea why since I've been the same since we were together.

"Oh, well you look at that," Esme rushed out. "It seems like my glass is empty. I must find a refill. Anyone want something? No, okay. I'll be back," Esme said as she quickly walked away with her half-full glass. I chuckled.

"Your mom sure is something huh, Edward?" I asked

"Um.. yeah she is. So um, how did you and Embry meet?" he asked.

"Honey, did you want to tell the story or should I," I asked Embry as I looked up at him and bat my eyelashes playfully at him. He played along with me and pretended to think it over.

"You know you always tell it best," he said gleefully, hugging my waist. I reached up and kissed him on the corner of his lips.

"Okay. I met Embry a few weeks after I caught you at the movies cheating with the skank on my birthday," I say as I gestured towards Lauren. "Of course I was sad for awhile before I came to my senses. Why should I be sad over someone who doesn't know how to treat a woman right? So I became pissed off.

"I had all of this anger and nowhere to let it loose. I decided to sign up at the gym, where I found my new best friend. A boxing bag," I smiled at the memory. I glanced at Edward and he was looking like he didn't even recognized me.

Of course he didn't. He'd have to actually pay attention to know me.

"So here I was listening to loud rock music, punching and kicking the shit out of the bag, when someone grabs my shoulder. I wasn't seeing the bag at the moment. I was imagining beating up someone who had just recently hurt me," I quickly glance at Edward to make sure he knew I was imagining him before continuing, "so I grab his arm, bring it behind him, and make him kneel on the floor."

"And when you looked into my beautiful eyes, you were sold," Embry finished for me. I laughed, so modest, this one is.

No one said anything for a while. I furrowed my brows. I'd expected _something_from Edward at least. I looked up and he looked a bit green in the face and Lauren was still looking at Embry, licking her lips.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Yo skank!" I call out, making her blink away from her trance. "You stay away from Embry. Haven't you broken up enough relationships? What, one of my relationships not enough for you?" I roar out.

She cackled an ugly laugh before sneering at me. "I didn't break up _anything_, he came running."

I scoffed. "There's only one reason he did and it wasn't a good one. You might've as well been on a corner or is that where he found you?" She gasped in outrage. "By the way, I heard that you were running your mouth about me. Care to say it to my face?" I challenged.

Rose and Alice had been on double dates when they ran into Edward and Lauren at a club. Lauren of course didn't know that they were my best friends and started running her mouth that Edward was glad I caught them, they want to get married and just had to get rid of me, and a whole bunch of bullshit you'd expect from a cheater. I've been waiting for this day, to see if she has the guts to say the things to my face.

Her eyes widened in surprise before she moved closer to Edward and placed a smug smile on her face.

"Why yes I do have something to say. Edward and I are getting married!" she screeched out, making me want to cover my ears. I saw Edward wince and then look like he has no idea what she is talking about. "He proposed a couple weeks ago. He was _so_excited to propose that he couldn't wait to get a ring when he asked. And today I found my surprise, Eddiekins."

I snorted at the nickname. Edward hated to be called something over than his birth name. Just as he opened his mouth to say something about his name, Lauren reached into her clutch and puts something sparkly on her finger.

When I realized that she's wearing Edward's grandmothers wedding ring, I busted out laughing. Esme was _so_going to be pissed. She wanted that ring to be mine and said that it would be 'over my dead body that a whore would get that ring'. I wonder how she got the ring in the first place. I know that they aren't really engaged since the girls tell me that she won't leave Edward alone. Oh, I can't wait to see Esme's reaction.

Edward looked like he wasn't breathing so I motioned for Embry to slap him on the back. When he does, Edward bucklesd forward and inhaled much needed air.

"Where did you get that ring?" Edward rasped out and took the ring from her. Lauren glared at him.

"Hey! That's my ring. You had it in our suitcase. I don't know why you are hiding it," she said as she began to ramble on and on about that she would be happy that he gave it to her and he didn't have to plan anything.

I shook my head. That's what he gets for thinking with his dick. Edward had been trying to talk but couldn't get a word in. I knew of a way.

"Has Edward given you the matching bracelet?" I asked. Five, four, three, two-

"There's a bracelet?"

"Nope, sike! So not only are you a cheating home-wrecking whore, you're also a gold digger?" I hang my head in remorse. "Edward sure knows how to pick them. I guess I was the last best decision you ever made. Before we leave I just wanted to say whatever the news is, whether you're getting married or not; once a cheater, _always_a cheater." I turned to Edward next. "And remember, I had the best days of your life, don't you forget it."

With that, I pulled Embry with me to say good-bye to Esme and Carlisle. I didn't want to stay any longer. I had my say.

*~*~*~ BDoYL~*~*~*

Later that I night as I laid next to Embry, I thought about how my life has been so far. I may not know where my future may lead, whether I stay with Embry and marry him or stay single, but I know that I'll be living my life the right way and I'll be enjoying every single minute of it.


End file.
